Mirage
is a member of the Knights of the Ashen Flame, and a former member of the Special Fire Force Company 3. Appearance Mirage has pupil-less eyes and lacks eyebrows. While a Fire Soldier, Mirage wore Special Fire Force bunker gear. As a member of the Ash Flame Chivalric Order, he wore a variation of his organisation's white outfit, which consists of a burka. Abilities Mirage is Third Generation, who is able to increase the tempature of the low laying surrounding air. The temperature difference between the lower hot air and the higher cool air causes a refraction of light, creating mirages. In doing so, he can create look-alike clones of himself and others. He has demonstrated enough stamina to create thirty-three clonesChapter 55, page 19-20 and continually replace them once extinguished, without showing signs of Overheat. He can also use his Ignition Ability to create and manipulate fog, which he uses to conceal himself and separate individuals. Plot Vulcan's Workshop arc After Giovanni returned from meeting with Vulcan, he tasked Mirage and Flail with killing everyone in Vulcan's Workshop, and make it appear to be a Infernal incident. After changing out of their bunker gear and into their White Hood attires, Mirage uses his Ignition Ability to create a small army of mirages and confronts the workshop. When Arthur Boyle confronts the group, Mirage tells Flail to dodge as Arthur swings Excalibur and destroys all of Mirages' clones. Mirage eventually goes on to make a look-alike clone of Arthur, which stuns the boy long enough for Flail to land an attack on. As Giovanni arrives, Mirage defends him from Arthur, and as Shinra Kusakabe arrives to face the Captain, Mirage sends a barrage of clones to prevent him entering the workshop, but Shinra manoeuvres himself around the clones and repels Mirage before entering. Continuing his fight with Arthur, his clones are extinguished by Hibana, followed by the three being attacked by her. As Shō Kusakabe arrives to handle the situation, Vulcan's workshop explodes, causing Mirage and Flail being knocked back. After the ordeal, Mirage groups up with the other members of his organisation and leaves to the Netherworld. Netherworld arc Upon the Special Fire Force Company 8 entering the Nether World in search for the Ash Flame Chivalric Order, Mirage and Jonah use their Ignition Abilities to separate the brigade. After discovering Takehisa Hinawa facing Arrow alone, Mirage decides to wait within his fog before taking action. During his fight, Mirage creates an illusion of Tōjō to provoke Takehisa, but to no success, and later when the Fire Officer fires his gun, Mirage comments how powerful it was. As the fight concludes and Arrow is defeated, Mirage approaches Takehisa with the intention to murder him. Takehisa launches a bullet through his head, but it hits Mirage's illusion of himself. The bullet hits the ceiling, leading to Arthur falling down with the floor. Facing Arthur, Mirage accumulates mist around himself to conceal his presence. Sending illusions of himself to attack the boy, Arthur sees through them and doesn't attack, leading to Mirage sending a group of illusions to simultaneously attack him. As they do, Mirage takes his blade and attempts to slash and kill Takehisa, but his presence is detected by Arthur and is slashed by Excalibur. As he collapses, he's in disbelief about what just happened before falling to the ground in defeat. Trivia * Like other members of the Ash Flame Chivalric Order, Mirage shares his name with the function of his Ignition Ability. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Antagonists Category:White-Clad Category:Fire Soldier Category:3rd Special Fire Brigade Category:Knights of the Ashen Flame